Time
by koolkat21
Summary: When something happens to Randy that has him feeling down, it's up to the rest of the family to make sure get him back on the right track.Note:Sorry for the wait. Final chapter now up!!:-)
1. Default Chapter

Note: Okay, now this is my first HI fic. I wrote it awhile ago and decided to go ahead and send it today. So I hope it's allright! Enjoy!!  
  
Bright lights, a screech and. Suddenly Jill sat upright in bed, breathing heavily. She looked over at Tim who was fast asleep and tried to shake him awake.  
  
"Tim? Tim, wake up!"  
  
He moved a little and moaned. "Mmmmph.."  
  
"Tim, wake up!!"  
  
Tim suddenly shot up like a cannon. "We'll be right back after these messages from Binford!"  
  
"No, Tim, it's me."  
  
Tim groaned and rubbed his face. "Jill? What's wrong?"  
  
"I don't know. I had a dream."  
  
"Well, if you were sleeping that's good."  
  
"No, Tim, it was very real. And it freaked me out."  
  
"Well what was it about?"  
  
"I'm not sure. All I remember was bright lights, a screeching sound, and a crash."  
  
"Probably dreaming of something I did on Tool Time," he said, laying back down.  
  
"Tim, come on, I'm really scared here."  
  
"Of what?"  
  
"I don't know. I mean, Randy, we let him-"  
  
"Jill, whoa, before you start getting into worry mode, Randy's fine. He just went with Lauren to a concert. And Randy's an excellent driver."  
  
"How can you be so sure?"  
  
"Well, because he didn't take my driving skills, that's for sure. Look, just go back to sleep, please?"  
  
"Yeah, okay. I'm just going to go get some milk first to help me sleep. You need anything?"  
  
"Honey, believe me, after what we had for dinner it would probably be safe not to feed me anything else if you know what I mean."  
  
Jill rolled her eyes and walked downstairs, while putting on her robe. She looked outside. No car. She sighed and remembered only a few hours before when Randy was sure that he could be responsible enough to drive to where they were going.  
  
"Come on, mom, it's only an hour away. And I've driven at night before. I swear I'll be careful."  
  
Jill shuddered. She just had a feeling that something wasn't right. Randy was always the one with the problems. And that dream was so real, that she was too scared to think what it probably meant. In her heart, she hoped that he would be allright, but then again she could ignore this feeling that was nagging her. And that's when the phone rang. 


	2. Coming home

It was two weeks later when Randy came home. Jill waited by the door anxiously for his and Tim. She shivered and thought back to that night at the hospital.  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Taylor, your son was hit head on by a drunk driver. He'll be allright, except there was some damage done to his spinal chord. And it may be awhile before, or if he can walk again.."  
  
Jill took a deep breath. What did Dr. Anderson know? He didn't know that Randy was fighter. He didn't know that Randy would get through this. She sighed and put her hands together. But what if he never walked again? How would he feel then? How would everyone else feel? Randy didn't seem too upset at the hospital but she knew that he could be stubborn sometimes and hide his feelings. She just had to figure out a way to help her son.  
  
"Jill?"  
  
Jill ran to the door and found Tim pushing Randy in a wheel chair. She immediately hugged him, followed by Brad and Mark as the came down the stairs.  
  
"How are you feeling, sweetie?" Jill asked him.  
  
"Fine, mom," he replied quickly.  
  
"Are you tired, or hungry, or do you need me to get you anythig?"  
  
"No, mom, I'm fine."  
  
"Well, I could cook you dinner."  
  
"Honey, don't you think he's suffered enough?" Tim said.  
  
Jill gave Tim a look and rolled Randy down the ramp that was built over the stairs for him. "Well if you need anything, honey, then don't hesistate to ask."  
  
"Well, now that you mention it mom, I could use a playboy and some chocolate chip cookies," Randy replied with a smiled.  
  
"Well, I think the playboy is out of the question, but I can get you the cookies," she said, walking to the kitchen.  
  
"Just come to my room later for the playboys," Tim whispered in his ear.  
  
Randy smiled. "Right dad. Uh, guys, I hope you don't mind, but I'm going to go get some fresh air."  
  
"Okay, honey. You need any help?" Jill asked.  
  
"No, I'll be fine."  
  
Randy then went outside, and took a deep breath. "I don't know if I'll be ever fine again, mom." 


	3. Feelings

Note: Thanks again to those who reviewed.:-) Anyway, I'm sorry the other two chapters were so short, but I'm building. This one is a little longer, though. Enjoy!:-)  
  
Randy looked down at his hands and noticed a ball next to him. He leaned over, picked it up, and threw it as hard as he could.right into Wilson's yard. Wilson then came over to the fence with it and smiled when he saw Randy.  
  
"Well, hidi ho there, Taylor lad!" Wilson greeted him.  
  
"Hey, Wilson," Randy said in a depressed voice.  
  
"Back from the hospital so soon?"  
  
"I wouldn't exactly say soon, Wilson. It felt like I was there forever."  
  
"Well, Randy, one can often feel like that when they're someplace they don't want be."  
  
"How about someplace I shouldn't be?"  
  
"What seems to be the problem, there Randy?"  
  
"Wilson, are you blind? Look at me, I may never walk again! I mean, I have to roll everywhere, I have to have people help me with everything, not to mention I have people crawling all over me acting like I'm some kind of delicate flower or something. It's driving me nuts, Wilson!"  
  
"Well, Randy I don't know how you feel exactly, but if I were you I would just be thankful to be alive. You know, Randy, I'm reminded of the saying: Acceptance of what has happened is the first step to overcoming the consequences of any misfortune."  
  
Randy stayed silent for a moment. "Yeah, but Wilson that's just it, I don't know if I can accept what has happened. I mean, what good is it being alive if I'm miserable all the time?"  
  
"Well would you rather be a little miserable, or dead?"  
  
"Well, at the rate I'm going right now I'm not so sure."  
  
Then quietly, Randy rolled his way back into the house, leaving Wilson wondering how he could help him to overcome this. Because with the way Randy was feeling, he couldn't think of a single saying or quote that could ever help him. **  
  
"Are you sure you don't need anything else, honey?!" Jill yelled from the top of the basement stairs.  
  
"No, thanks, mom!" he yelled up.  
  
Suddenly, Tim came up behind Jill. "Jill, what are you doing?"  
  
Jill jumped. "Don't sneak up on me like that!"  
  
"You're babying him, Jill," he said, following her into the kitchen.  
  
"I am not! I'm just helping him. Do you think it's going to be too hard for Randy to get up and down those stairs?"  
  
"Jill, I built something that will help him move up them. All he has to do is hook his wheelchair to a hook and push a button and bada bing bada boom he's upstairs!"  
  
"Wait a minute, you built it?"  
  
"Yes, Jill I did."  
  
Jill hesitated a moment. "I'm calling Al to come check it."  
  
"Jill, put the phone down. Now come on, you have to stop this. Randy is never going to get any better if your hovering around him all the time."  
  
"Well I'm sorry, Tim but I've never.. I just.. I'm just so scared for him," she replied in a shaky voice.  
  
Tim held her. "Look, I know you're scared. I'm scared, too. But we have to think of Randy and what's best for him. That's what will make him get better, sooner."  
  
"I know, I just can't help it you know? I mean, I'm his mother."  
  
"I know. Just try to help him, but only when he needs help, okay?"  
  
Jill nodded. "You're right. I'm sorry."  
  
"Are you going to be all right?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess I'll have to be for now."  
  
"All right, football time!" he said, running to the couch and turning on the TV.  
  
"Tim! What do you think you're doing?"  
  
"Uh.. Oh, you're right what good is a football game without bratwurst?"  
  
"No, Tim I mean how can you watch football right now?"  
  
"Uh, because I can?"  
  
"Tim, you are so insensitive."  
  
"Jill, what did I just say? We can't be hovering over Randy all the time. We need to live our normal lives, so just leave me alone!"  
  
"Tim-"  
  
"What, Jill?"  
  
"I was talking about the opera. You were taking me out this afternoon, remember?"  
  
"Uh...No."  
  
"Tim, we've had these tickets for months! And I believe you were the one who said to live our normal lives, right?"  
  
Tim grunted. "Oh, no. I guess I did say that didn't I? Ho, ho, ho, ho, ho."  
  
Jill laughed. "I'll be upstairs getting dressed."  
  
She then walked away singing an opera tune and Tim groaned. He then looked at the door to Randy's room and sighed.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm scared, too, Jill. More than I've ever been in my life." 


	4. The hard truth

Note: Okay, sorry it took so long to get this out. Thanks to those who reviewed.:-)  
  
"Mom, dad?! Is anyone home?!" Brad yelled coming through the front door.  
  
"They're not here," Randy said, rolling into the kitchen.  
  
"Where are they?"  
  
"At the grocery store."  
  
"Man, I can't believe this! I have a soccer game in less than an hour, and it's our last game of the season!"  
  
"So? They've been to all your others."  
  
"Yeah, but this is the championships."  
  
"Well, I don't know about them, but I'm here," Mark said coming into the room.  
  
"Mark, buddy, don't upset him like that," Randy said patting him on the back.  
  
"Ha, ha, very funny. Look, I have a video project to do and I need to tape some of your game."  
  
"Oh, you mean the star of the game?" Brad said.  
  
"Yeah, and you," Randy commented.  
  
"Yeah, well at least I'm popular at something!"  
  
"At what, being able to kick a ball? Oh, such skill!"  
  
"Yeah, well at least I can walk."  
  
The room suddenly grew silent, as Brad sighed. "Randy-"  
  
"No, no, you're right, Brad. You can. Congratulations," Randy said, rolling to his room.  
  
Brad and Mark stood there in silence, suddenly interrupted by Tim and Jill coming through the door.  
  
"Hi guys," Jill said. "Brad, isn't your game in less than an hour?"  
  
"Yeah, but I don't think I feel too much like playing."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because, me and Randy got in a fight and I told him basically that I could walk and he couldn't."  
  
"Brad! Why would you say something like that?"  
  
"I didn't mean to, mom, it just sort of came out! And I'm sorry."  
  
"Well don't tell me, tell him."  
  
"Allright, I'll be right back."  
  
"Mark, what are you doing?" Tim said, as he saw Mark point his camera at them.  
  
"I'm doing a film for my class. Dysfunctional families and how they work, by Mark Taylor."  
  
"Mark, you can't tape this!" Jill said.  
  
"Sorry, mom, but I have a right."  
  
Tim nodded. "You're right. And here's something you can add to it, No Allowance!"  
  
Suddenly, Brad's voice was heard from Randy's room. "Mom, dad, come quick!"  
  
Jill and Tim looked at each other in horror and made their way to Randy's room, praying that nothing else had happened to him. 


	5. The Discovery

Tim and Jill ran downstairs in a hurry and burst through the door of Randy's room not knowing what to expect. Suddenly though, when things came into view, they both almost burst into tears as they saw Randy standing up on his own in front of their very eyes.  
  
Jill couldn't even bring herself to form any words."Oh, my... How did this...?"  
  
Brad sighed and spoke up. "Well, I came down here to apologize and he ended up getting angry at me and in a split second got up out of his chair like he was going to jump on me, and that's when I called you."  
  
Randy looked like he was in a trance as he stood there, barely able to form any words, himself. "I don't know what happened. I just did it without thinking..."  
  
"Well, do you think you could walk any further?" Tim asked.  
  
"I don't know if I can."  
  
"Okay, okay, we won't pressure you, sweetie, when you feel you can try to then we'll be here for you," Jill commented.  
  
"Wait, maybe I can, just give me a minute..."  
  
Everyone then waited patiently as Randy held on to the edge of his desk, took a deep breath and started walking in baby steps towards his bed... Until he made it all the way!  
  
Jill immediately ran over to him and wrapped him in her arms, with tears of joy streaming down her face. Tim smiled and came over, too, patting him on the back.  
  
"I'm very proud of you, son."  
  
Randy smiled. "Thanks, dad. Thanks a lot." **  
  
It was now two months later and Randy had made a complete recovery. Everyone was back to their normal lives, and now had more faith than ever before. Randy was now glad to be able to be one of the normal students in school, and enjoyed hanging out with his friends again. Until one particular day, that is...  
  
"Does everybody know what time it is?"  
  
"TOOL TIME!"  
  
"That's right, Binford Tools is proud to present, Tim the Tool Man Taylor!"  
  
"Hello everyone, I am Tim the Tool Man Taylor and you all know my assistant Al the Nut is Always Lose Borlin," Tim said.  
  
"Well, like Tim is trying to say today we will discussing nuts and bolts and..."  
  
"Hey, sweetie, what are you watching?" Jill said coming into the living room, where Randy was.  
  
"Well, there was nothing else better on so I decided to watch dad's show," he replied.  
  
Jill laughed. "Well, if you want, you could go rent a movie."  
  
"Na, I don't really feel like walking all the way to the rental place."  
  
Jill sighed and hesitated a moment. "Well, your father and I have discussed it and we think that it's maybe time that you could start driving again."  
  
Randy looked at her suddenly. "What? Are you serious?"  
  
Jill smiled. "Yeah, honey, I am."  
  
"No! Mom, I don't want to drive again. I don't know if I ever want to, again."  
  
He then stormed downstairs, leaving Jill to herself and just the sound of his door slamming shut. 


	6. Letting it out

"Hey, honey. What's going on?" Tim said coming through the door.  
  
"Tim, we have a problem," Jill said, getting up from the couch.  
  
Tim suddenly got a worried look on his face. "Uh... I didn't do it. And if I did, then I have dinner credit from the other night."  
  
"No, Tim. It's about Randy."  
  
Tim's expression grew concerned. "Is he allright?"  
  
"Yeah, physically, but emotionally, not really."  
  
"What do you mean? He's been acting like his normal self."  
  
"Yeah, because he's trying to bury his feelings. I just told him he could drive the car and he said he never wanted to drive again and then ran down to his room."  
  
Tim sighed. "Allright, I'll go talk to him."  
  
"Tim, I'm his mother and a psychiatrist. I should talk to him."  
  
"Honey, you're just a student, not a..."  
  
Tim was suddenly interrupted by Jill giving him THE LOOK.  
  
"Uh... I mean, you're one of the best students around..I mean, not a student, a-"  
  
"Tim, shut up."  
  
"Uh, okay, well what I'm trying to say is, I'm his father and a man. I know how to get involved with his feelings. Men don't like expressing their feelings."  
  
"You don't have to tell me twice. But not Randy. He's always been so sweet and-"  
  
"You see, there you go. Just assuming. I know him more than anything, feeling wise. Just let me talk to him, okay?"  
  
Jill hesitated a moment. "Fine, but if he's not better afterwards, than I'm intervening."  
  
"That's all I ask," Tim said walking downstairs.  
  
Randy sat on his bed, reading a book when Tim suddenly knocked at the doorway.  
  
Randy looked back at him and then looked back at his book. "Look, dad, I appreciate you coming down here, but I don't want to talk about it."  
  
Tim nodded. "Okay, what do you want to talk about?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
Tim nodded again. "Okay, nothing it is then."  
  
They both sat there in silence, and Tim growing board, found a sock hanging from the top bunk of the bunk beds, and starting hitting it because it was in his face. When it wouldn't move he grew upset and kept hitting it and yelling at it in an Arnold Swartzenager type voice.  
  
"Hey, come on Mr. Socky Man, you think you have the power? Come on, I'm tough, bring it, Socky, bring it!!"  
  
Randy got up from the bed and grabbed the sock. "Dad, dad! It's okay, relax."  
  
Tim gave an evil glare at the sock and looked back at Randy who sighed.  
  
"Allright, fine. You wanna talk, I'll talk."  
  
"Good. First of all, why did you get upset at your mom like that? Why don't you want to drive ever again?"  
  
"Because, I don't okay."  
  
"Okay, why not?"  
  
"Because?"  
  
"Because...?"  
  
"Because, I'm afraid, dad, that's why!! That drunk driver took away a piece of me that night! Physically and emotionally! When I couldn't walk, I felt like I was completely useless. Not to mention a piece of respect I had for myself was ripped from me. I felt utterly and completely useless, dad."  
  
"Randy, I understand-"  
  
"No, you don't!! How would you feel if you lost total control? Or if everyone had to wait on you hand and foot and give you special treatment because you can't walk?!"  
  
"Look, son, I know it's not fair, but-"  
  
"Fair?! You want to talk about fair, dad?! Was it so fair that some stupid person had to solve his problems by getting drunk and then driving?! Was it fair that he walked out alive and me, an innocent bystander got the result from his mistakes?! And what if Lauren had been with me? She would have been killed, dad! The side that she would have been on was totally creamed. And I had just dropped her off like two seconds before it happened. I just... It sucks dad, it totally and completely SUCKS!!!!"  
  
Randy then started throwing things around, and was eventually grabbed by Tim. He then fell into his dad's arms onto the floor, and cried, Tim holding him and not letting go, for however long he needed it. He couldn't turn his back on his son now. Not now and not ever.  
  
TBC... 


	7. The Reason Behind the Tragedy

It was a few days later as Tim grumpily walked down the grocery store, getting the monthly groceries. He suddenly stopped when two boys ran past him in a hurry.  
  
"Come on Chris, if we hurry we can get to my house in time to see the football game!"  
  
Tim groaned. "I can't believe Jill's making me do this on a Sunday when there's football games going on."  
  
A big guy then bumped into Tim, dressed to the tee in ratty clothes, and a skuzzy completion, who also smelled of beer.  
  
"Oh, sorry, buddy, no harm done right?"  
  
He then laughed like it was the most hilarious thing, and walked off. Tim shook his head and continued shopping, still unhappy about missing his game. **  
  
About ten minutes later, Tim made his way out into the parking lot, suddenly noticing the same skuzzy looking guy as before standing next to the nomad.  
  
"Uh, excuse me, sir," Tim said as he made his way to the car door.  
  
"Excuse you for what?"  
  
"Nothing, I just need to get my car."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Well, I don't know, to maybe put my groceries in?"  
  
"Dude, sorry, I- hey, wait a minute, are you Tim the tool man, uh..Shoot, I just had it.."  
  
Tim sighed. "Taylor."  
  
"Oh, hey, Ross Mitchells. Nice to meet you. I-"  
  
"Wait a minute, Mitchells? Would you happen to be able to be in any relations to Jack Mitchells?"  
  
"Yeah, he's my little brother, why?"  
  
"Really, tell me something, do you give your brother alcohol?"  
  
"Sometimes. What business is it of yours, anyway?"  
  
"Tell me, did you happen to give him some, oh I don't know say, on September 20th?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
Tim then grabbed him and shoved him against the car. "Because I asked you, that's why, scumbag."  
  
"Allright, allright, take it easy, man! Fine, I think I did."  
  
"You think?"  
  
"Allright, I did, I did! Why do you want to know, anyway?"  
  
"Don't you think sixteen is a little young for drinking?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess, but it wasn't that big of a deal, I-"  
  
"Wasn't that big of a deal? Yeah, I think it was, Ross! Because of your carelessness, my son nearly got paralyzed and could have been killed!"  
  
"What a minute...Taylor... you mean your son is the one that my brother hit?"  
  
"Very good, Ross!"  
  
"Look, dude, I'm sorry I didn't mean to get your son hurt. I was just watching my brother while my parents are out of town. And he thinks I'm really cool, so I-"  
  
"So you gave him alcohol and then what, you sent him to get more or something?"  
  
"Look, I'm sorry, I never meant for anyone to get hurt."  
  
"Oh, right, is that why you sent him on the fake road where no one ever goes?!"  
  
"Look, I don't need any of you hassling right now!"  
  
"Do the cops know you were the one responsible for my son's accident?"  
  
"Well...No. But I love my little brother, and he knows it, so that's why..."  
  
"So that's why you gave an underage kid alcohol?! Well let me tell you something, I love my son, but not because I give him alcohol. Because he's my son and I would do anything for him, that's what real love is!"  
  
"Look, I didn't mean any harm."  
  
"Well you did and now you're going to pay for it," he said getting out his cell phone and dialing. "Yes, hello, officer? I think you need to come and pick something up." **  
  
"Wow, so they arrested him?"  
  
Tim nodded. "Yup. And he's not only done it to his brother, but also his younger cousin and some of their friends. His trial is next week."  
  
Jill smiled and kissed him. "Honey, I'm so proud of you."  
  
"That makes two of us," Randy said coming into the living room.  
  
"Oh, Randy, I-"  
  
"Dad, it's okay. I'm fine. Thanks to you lending me you ear to let my feelings out on, I felt better and I even talked to my counselor at school. In fact, we're getting together every week until I'm more at ease with this."  
  
Jill smiled. "Honey, that's great. I'm so proud of you. And I love you so much."  
  
Randy just grinned as Jill held him in a tight embrace. "Thanks, mom. I love you, too."  
  
"Hey, it's a good day for the Taylor men, I guess," Tim replied.  
  
"Yeah, I guess it is."  
  
He then walked over to Tim, giving him a hug, making Jill grin from ear to ear.  
  
"Thanks, dad. I, uh.."  
  
"I know. I love you, too, son."  
  
"Hey, guys, what's going on?" Brad said, as he and Mark entered the room.  
  
Randy and Tim quickly parted. "Uh, nothin', just doing some manly stuff, ho, ho, ho!"  
  
"Yeah, some manly stuff," Randy repeated.  
  
"Like what?" Mark asked.  
  
"Like uh, well, we were just about ready to go to a rated 'r' movie," Tim said.  
  
"Cool, can we come?"  
  
Randy sighed. "Sure, Mark, but you had better bring your security blanket, because there's going to be some scary parts in it."  
  
"Yeah, well you alone will scare everyone out of the theater."  
  
"Nope, I'm sorry fellas, but as long as they have that spicy stuff I like, then I'll be the one scaring everyone out of the theater," Tim chimed in.  
  
"Oh, man, I think I'll be sitting in the next row," Brad said, walking towards the door.  
  
"Are you sure that'll be far enough?" Randy said, as he and Mark followed him.  
  
"Ha, ha, very funny, wise guy!" Tim shouted back. "Look, just wait for me in the car, I'll be out there in a minute! Do you want to come with us, hon?"  
  
"No, that's okay. I think I'll just invite Patty over and watch those movies I got."  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot about your Mel Gibson festival. Ohhhh, such bulging biceps, he's so hot, I just can't stand it!"  
  
Jill laughed. "Well good, because I'm sleeping with him on the side."  
  
Tim pretended to cry and then smiled. "I'll see you later."  
  
"Okay. I'm just so happy that everything's going to be back to normal again."  
  
Tim nodded and watched as Randy talked to Mark and Brad outside. "Yup. We're going to be okay. We really are."  
  
Note: The End! Please r&r. Was it corny or okay?;-) 


End file.
